Multi-user multiple input multiple output precoding techniques are attractive for practical MIMO system deployment thanks to their potential to increase the system's capacity. In multiple input multiple output systems employing precoding, channel knowledge is used at the transmitter in order to enhance the link quality. A recent development relates to nonlinear precoding/multi-user MIMO. This technique shows promise for improving the system capacity. Among nonlinear precoding schemes, Tomlinson-Harashima precoding (THP) is one of popular schemes due to its simplicity and good performance. A potentially practical scheme is the minimum means square error (MMSE) THP proposed by K. Kusume, M. Joham, W. Utschick, and G. Bauch in “Cholesky factorization with symmetric permutation applied to detecting and precoding spatially multiplexed data streams,” IEEE Trans. on Signal Proc., vol. 55, no. 6, pp. 3089-3103, 2007, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by this reference. This scheme provides good performance in terms of bit error rate (BER).